Automatic test equipment (ATE) refers to an automated, usually computer-driven, approach to testing devices, such as semiconductors, electronic circuits, and printed circuit board assemblies, for example. Pin electronics (PE) are generally part of an ATE. PE electronics typically provide driver, comparator and/or active load functionality for testing a device-under-test (DUT).